This invention relates to a multi-purpose lighter, and, in particular, to a new type of gas lighter, the body part of which has a bottle opener and can-tab lifter, a perfume chamber, and a triangle for holding key rings.
Among gas lighters which have purposes other than lighting proper those publicized as Korea Utility Model Publications Nos. 90-3780 and 90-6514, along with that in application No. 90-10412, can be cited. The characteristics common to these gas lighters of prior art are their invariably long elliptical bodies of synthetic resin having an opener fitted to the rear end of the body.
The openers on prior art gas lighters are admittedly fit for removing metal caps of bottles and the like but are by no means fit to remove tabs of metal cans of drinks. Hence, the need for something like the present invention.